Exploring Magic
by crossfire922
Summary: What if Harry reacted to a life and death experience and came out of it a more mature and determined person in the Chamber of Secrets? Join a more determined mature Harry Potter as he dives through betrayals, magic, and powers not known to this world. AU.


**EDIT: My first posting was badly rushed and really not to a standard I was happy with. Hopefully this is better. At the very least I didn't forget Dobby which of course changed my whole chapter cause with Dobby so much more is possible. So.. Sorry Dobby!**

 **A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

They say your life flashes before you when you are about to die. They, whoever they are, are correct. But it's really so much worse than that. Death to many is the next great adventure but it is also the signal of great change. This change is the change of everything you thought you knew becoming something else. Unfortunately you won't know if this change is something you want until you arrive. Which is why death is so scary. You cannot ever take your death back to the store for a refund it has a no refund policy. These are just some of the crazy thoughts running through young Harry's mind as he lays on the floor in the chamber of secrets feeling his blood thicken and his heart slow as his brain began to suffocate. He thought of all he had done and endured and he was grateful that his life as sad as it had been would end doing such a great act of good.

Unfortunately it did not help the bitterness that welled up in young Harry. He regretted the fact that he would never be able to overcome his home life and start his own life. He regretted the fact that he had been blowing off Hermione for years when she pushes him to study and instead spends his time playing. But most of all he regretted the fact that he is a Wizard and he does not really know anything about magic even after studying for two years. Magic is supposed to be exciting and fun and instead he spends all his time in a cold drab castle dealing with teenage angst and conspiracies.

Conspiracies that revolve around myself. Really it was so obvious that my emotional state was causing me to assume that someone as ineffectual as Draco Malfoy could possibly be the heir of Slytherin. If anybody is the bloody heir it would be Voldemort or really someone whose father was present the first time the chamber was opened and Draco logically didn't find those circumstances.

So young Harry regretted wasting his time on something that was obvious if one spent a little time researching the problem.

This led to his resolution. He resolved himself to study real magic and then learning the magic and not just the theory. He resolved himself to become better and fulfill his natural curiosity. He resolved himself to finding an alternative to his relatives.

But then he remembered he was going to die and he cried out with his last thought that if anyone saved him he would do better, be better and he would question everything and no longer allow himself to be conformed to the expectations of his peers.

Which is why he was incredibly surprised when everything came back to him side piercing burning pain. He could suddenly feel the sludge in his veins or the gasps his body made as he attempted to draw breath. He could feel his brains' splitting headache and what felt like blood pouring from his forehead. He could see a red headed girl- oh right Ginny was her name- as he shook. Then he heard the Phoenix song and watched the tears fall on his wound and he watched it close in fascination as a peaceful loving feeling spread through his arm.

Then he realized something. He suddenly understood a new emotion. Love.

With that knowledge many things suddenly made sense. No one loved him. Now he wasn't saying this in a whiny little kid way but in a he couldn't think of one single person who had ever made him feel loved. He then made another resolution, that he would start treating his friends the exact way he would want his family to treat him. If they do not treat him like family then while he will be kind he will not let himself be dominated and somewhere in a tiny corner in the back of his mind he hoped that by treating people with love that someone would love him.

It was on this day that the world will remember as the day that Harry James Potter was reborn not a frail twelve year old boy but as a man with determination born from when one's childhood had ended far too quickly.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter wondered how he found himself here. He knew he had just slain a Basilisk but really why was that a bad thing? Apparently to Lucius Malfoy it was. He also strongly suspected that Malfoy was responsible for the diary ending up in Ginny's cauldron. It isn't that difficult to put dark artifact with dark wizard and end up with Lucius Malfoy.

Which is partially how Harry Potter found himself with a jumping house elf in front of him thanking him profusely for helping to free him. He may have also been swearing to love socks for the rest of his life but it's hard to tell with all the jumping.

"Harry Potter has freed Dobby!" Dobby proclaimed in a loud voice mid leap. "Dobby is so thankful to the great and wonderful Harry Potter!" Dobby stops leaping and instead vibrates with joy. "Whatever can Dobby do to make it up to Harry Potter!?"

Now Harry's first instinct is to tell him to enjoy his freedom and that's the best way of going about it for him but his second instinct was saying that this was his solution right here! He had protection from his abusive relatives right here! He had the ability to strike on his own and communicate with people, to stay in touch with the wizarding world, and to best of yet have a friend with him right here.

"Dobby" Harry asked in quiet voice that instantly had Dobby go perfectly quiet and still "I freed you because it was the right thing to do and normally I wouldn't ask for anything but I do need to ask even if I need to hire you I need to ask for help. I… I'm sure you know I don't have the best home life and they practically locked me up after you dropped the cake on the guests but you.. You can change all of that. You can use magic and you can help me. So I guess what I am asking is if I can hire you or ... "

It was at this moment Dobby latched onto Harry with a hug and proclaimed "Dobby will always be happy to help Harry Potter. Dobby recognizes he caused Harry Potter much trouble this year and Dobby wishes to make it up to him. Dobby could not accept payment for this until that debt is repaid. Dobby would be happy to help Harry Potter."

Harry became a tad misty eyed at that. Not only was this one of his few ever hugs but Dobby actually wanted to help him for him. "Thank You." Harry finally choked out as his throat tightened in response to Dobby's emotion. "I don't want to take your freedom though and if you believe you have repaid your debt for the trouble, let me know and I will start paying you."

"Oh! Harry Potter is so wonderful and great! He is so kind! Harry Potter truly is a great Wizard! Dobby will let him know when his debt is paid but Dobby believes helping Harry Potter is payment enough!"

Harry chuckled slightly wondering how he ever earned such loyalty from the little guy. "I will most definitely need your help later. I have some things to change in my life."

Dobby nodded vigorously. "How does the whole stay in contact thing work?"

Thus began a very excited conversation that detailed exactly how Dobby can help The Great Wizard Harry Potter. Each action of benefit had to be finished with The Great Wizard Harry Potter.

"Ok Dobby. I think that's enough for now. I will call for you later after I arrive home. We'll set some ground rules with my relatives and then set about achieving some goals this summer."

~~The Train Ride Home~~

"I want to change".

Ron and Hermione who had been sitting nearby discussing the school year suddenly stopped. Hermione scrunched up her face in confusion and Ron stared blankly at Harry. Finally Hermione asked "Change what?"

Harry responded pensively "Myself. But I don't know where to start."

At this Hermione's eyes gained a gleam as if she had suddenly been given a great puzzle to dissect. "Well." She said sitting up even straighter and leaning in towards Harry, "You should make a list of everything you want to change and then organize it based on easy to hard."

I stared at Hermione in confusion for a few moments. "…A list?" I questioned questionably.

I saw Ron in the background making a crazy swirl.

"Oh yes!" She confirmed excitedly with a slight bounce in her seat. "I make them all the time when I have things to do or schoolwork I must work through that is far too large for me to tackle all at once. I simply organize it into a list of things to take care of and in what order I should and then I work through it."

And that sounded like exactly what I needed to resolve my dilemma and thus the rest of the train ride home was spent torturing Ron with talks of lists and how to tackle projects that are far too large to be tackled all at once.

When we arrived at the train station I firmed my resolve to begin step one of my changes. Treat people as I wish to be treated. And so with extreme shyness and a large amount of instinctual discomfort I hugged Hermione and wished her a good summer. Hermione looked like Christmas had come early at the physical contact and wished me the same.

~~Scene Change~~

The ride home was… Unpleasant at best. When Harry arrived Uncle Vernon stormed into the house with less then a gruff grunt. Harry retrieved his trunk from the vehicle and entered the house.

Uncle Vernon waited just inside and once the door closed he barked out "Trunk in the cupboard boy!"

Internally Harry was terrified. These were his relatives, his monsters under the bed, his tormentors, and his abusers. Harry had decided on the train ride home that the second item on his list was to stop his terrible summers -the first was treat others like he wanted to be treated-. That goal ended up being accomplishable because of Dobby.

So it was with great deal of determination that Harry answered, "No. ...Dobby!" With a pop Dobby was there in front of Harry.

"Dobby will protect the great Harry Potter!" Dobby said firmly.

Vernon turned white and then began to purple. Petunia screamed and Dudley gaped at the little guy. Vernon screamed "NO FREAKS IN MY HOUSE!" Then he stupidly charged Harry and Dobby. Of course Dobby assumed Harry was the target and immediately defended Harry by chucking the big fat walrus into the living room.

"Dobby please bind and silence Vernon and Petunia please come in here and sit down." Harry said firmly with only a small tremor in his voice.

Petunia must not have been listening because she dashed for the frying pan and charged Dobby and Harry. Dudley was still gaping.

Dobby quickly dispatched Petunia of the frying pan and bound her next to her husband.

Harry walked calmly into the living room despite the adrenaline coursing through his system and the barely visible tremors he felt running through his legs.

"There will be some changes this summer." Harry explained calmly. "Dobby here has agreed to work for me for the foreseeable future. He is going to handle my meals, any chores I need done and then assist me in other areas. He will not be seen or heard by you and you will not disturb me. If you need me, you speak politely like human beings instead of rudely.

I am Harry Potter not boy or freak and I will no longer tolerate such terms. For merlin's sake, I faced things that would make you soil yourself this year and I refuse to be treated any less than I deserve!" Harry finished speaking quite heatedly at the end.

Vernon was still quite purple but Petunia had gone very quiet. Dudley had stopped gaping and seemed to be grasping the situation somewhat better.

"Understood?" Harry said in that same strong voice.

Vernon and Petunia both nodded looking slightly afraid and Dudley still seemed slightly confused but he held his tongue. Harry then huffed and fled the room to his bedroom. It was only as he passed the bathroom mirror did he see a nearly perceptible glow in his eyes and his skin shone slightly.

~~Harry's Room~~

Harry shoved all thoughts of his magic displaying itself so visibly to the back of his mind and focused on the here and now. His list was coming along with two goals so far. The first being to treat others as he wished to be treated. The second being to avoid terrible summers.

Well the first was fairly simple and the second turned out quite well since Dobby arrived. That made Harry ponder what else he wanted to change.

Taking Hermione's advice he wrote a short list:

Goals for Life

Treat others as I wish to be treated ()

Made my summers with the Dursleys tolerable (Check)

Learn wandless magic ()

Learn the proper way to kill a Basilisk ()

Learn how to duel properly ()

Learn more combat magic ()

Harry thought this was a good start. He really did not want to be caught flat footed next time a fierce magical creature came at him. In fact he suddenly had a chilling feeling that he might very well be facing fierce magical creatures every year until he leaves school. It was based on that feeling that Harry called Dobby about some books.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted

With a pop Dobby was there in front of him "The Great Harry Potter calls for Dobby!" He proclaimed excitedly "What can Dobby be doing for the Great Harry Potter!?"

Harry cringed at being called great so many times and decided some payback was in order. With a throat clearing Harry said "The Great Dobby can help me by answering if I could have you help me get some books from Diagon Alley. "

Harry glanced at Dobby to notice he had gone stock still, completely frozen and that tears were welling in his eyes. Harry was about to say something because he was frankly worried but then Dobby suddenly burst into tears about how great Harry Potter is and how there is no wizard quite like him. After that it was mindless blabbering.

Harry felt a little chagrined at this reaction and focused instead on getting what he needed from Dobby. It took a few minutes to calm Dobby down in which he frankly said "So… Can you get me books?"

Dobby shook with fear for ignoring Harry and nodded fervently.

"Great! I need books about dark creatures and how to stop them." Then Harry paused. "Dobby.. Don't be offended or anything but… Can you read?"

Dobby paused and then nodded "Not in the same way you wizards read. Elves read books with our magic and gain the information instantly."

Harry pondered that for a moment. "Can you teach me to learn the same way?"

Dobby stared at Harry intently for a long while before finally nodding slowly. "It will be difficult but your magic seems friendly with elven magic. We notice in young wizards that their magic is friendly with ours but after time is spent with wands eventually it… Hardens." Dobby finished with a shrug.

Thus began the first elven to Human tutoring session. The core concept resolved around meditating into your magic and then telling it what you needed. The actual trigger for the book learning spell was through imagery. By imaging the book entering your magic your magic should in ideal circumstances follow that logic and provide you the information.

Harry found after several days of practicing that while he could meditate into his magic, trying to get the book knowledge was difficult. The meditating did have the nice effect of making him more in tune with his magic and able to even allow some mediocre wandless casting. He even produced a small lumos just to see if he could. It didn't work quite right though as his whole hand lit up instead of the tip of a finger. Clearly it required more control or a change in imagery. Harry found that wandless magic was a lot like the elven technique Dobby was teaching him and was very excited by the prospect.

Finally after a week and a half of practice Harry managed to get the book learning technique working. With that Harry began absorbing books that Dobby found in the bookstores. Dobby had free reign to search any bookstore for any magic that he thought would be useful and he had had a whole week to look before Harry learned the technique. The only restriction was one book every two hours. One's magic needed at least that amount of time to process the information at least at first. Processing time increases with practice.

It was nearly Harry's birthday when he sent a letter off to Professor Mcgonagall requesting to change his classes to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. To be honest Harry felt this learning technique was incredibly unfair. He had already absorbed the equivalent of a muggle and magical dictionary and then moved onwards to absorb all books relating to those classes. The only thing Harry lacked was muscle memory and practice in carving runes. He already had in depth knowledge in how to use them.

***Several Days Later***

"Dobby!" Harry called.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby answered excitedly

Harry ignored the usual pleasantries and asked his question "Can you get me a account statement of my vault? I need to know how much I have in total."

"Yes Sir!" Dobby yelled happily and popped away after getting Harry's key. A short while later Dobby returned with a total count of his assets in his trust vault. It turns out he only has around 22654 Galleons 602 sickles and 12 knuts. Based on the current Galleon exchange rate it would be around 113,270 pounds. That's a fair amount to live on for the next few years. It also made Harry think he could earn a lot more galleons by melting them down to gold base and selling them to the muggles.

However, that is a last resort since the goblins would probably try to kill him for doing that if they found out.

"Dobby?" Harry spoke uncertainly "Is there anything you know of that magic can't do?"

Dobby paused and got a far away look for a long while and then spoke "Magic to us elves is the base for all things. We find it and see it and feel it flowing through everything. At times it almost seems to have a will. We see this when we try to use magic for some purpose and magic itself fights that action. We can still perform the action but it's as if the whole time magic is scolding us for doing that. So to answer your question magic is really limitless unless we limit magic."

Then Dobby's look returned completely focused and excitedly bounced once saying "Does that explain your question Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry nodded once slightly dazed from the information. He finally gathered his wits and said "What was that? You went really still and spoke differently than usual."

"That was the knowledge of an elf from our past. Dobby can remember my papa elfs history and his papa elfs history and his papa elfs history. It really goes on for many many papas! We normally cannot access this elf history because the master bond prevents it. Elves are unable to use anything but their own magic when bonded to a wizard." Dobby explained cheerfully.

Harry was stunned. The Elves had access to something that sounded like genetic memory. "Is that why wizards bond elves? To prevent you from accessing that memory?"

Dobby paused for a moment and then nodded slowly. "It is also because we have a disposition to tinker and create things that make people happy. There was a wizard from ages ago who sacrificed bunches and bunches of people until a great canyon filled with blood. He used this ritual to bind all elves on the planet to him and his descendants. He later gave away elves as payment to other wizards when he discovered the binding destroyed our ability to be creative and tinker. This is how the common house elf came about." Dobby explained sounding quite morose by the end.

Harry felt deep sorrow for Dobby and hugged him. Here was someone who had been a victim of a far greater abuse than himself. Harry did his best to cheer Dobby up but it was clear this new information Dobby had retrieved from his memories was weighing heavily on his mind. "Dobby." Harry spoke quietly. "I want you to know that even as my employee you have free will to do whatever you wish as long as you don't damage the house and anything you do damage you fix it."

Dobby looked shocked for a moment at the concept of free will before nodding a bit happier now. He wasn't bonded anymore and he now had the ability to reclaim his ancestors history.

~~~Hogwarts after the Opening Feast~~~

Harry Potter had a new goal. He was going to go to the library and begin absorbing any books relating to Dementors and how to stop them. This was precisely the thing he had been trying to avoid by studying about magical creatures and he hadn't even made it to Hogwarts before another one tries to eat his _soul_! That cannot be allowed.

As Harry walked to the library for some emergency reading he considered his summer. He had spent a great deal of time studying books. One theoretical magic book theorised that magical power improved physical stature and that physical stature gained through exercise similarly raised magical power. The author himself felt that exercising was worth it based on that fact alone but he freely admitted he was too lazy to bother exercising and felt his current magical power was sufficient.

Harry had fumed over that for days but ultimately he exercised because to not do so could mean the next attempt on his life would end it. He knew that basilisk nearly caught him at his speed and Harry knew he was fast. Dudley and his gang never could catch him and even most teachers failed. In fact only the PE teacher had ever caught him. And yet Harry nearly was caught by the basilisk. Granted, the Basilisk was a huge sixty foot long monster snake. For Harry, that basilisk was a blaring warning to increase his speed and so Harry jogged, sprinted, did push ups and whatever else was required.

The results were quite astounding. Apparently his magic really did help his body because he gained physical stamina and muscle mass quite quickly. A quick pop to the muggle library proved that yes this was very odd for muggles and Harry rejoiced. Magic is awesome.

But it hadn't meant a bloody thing against a soul sucker happiness sucker who sucks until Harry faints!

Hopefully his foray into the library yields results tonight in the hour before curfew sets in.

~~~Days Later~~~

The Patronus Charm. Hundreds of years of being threatened by immortal demons and it is the only thing that fends them off and it doesn't even kill them. On top of that, it's so challenging that hardly anyone can cast it! Why haven't the dementors killed us all yet?! Oh yes that's right they have limited intelligence and so compulsion charms work really well. No matter that the then Minister ordered hundreds of wizards to attempt to cast a compulsion to send them to Azkaban. This order results in dozens of deaths as the hundreds of dementors were herded to Azkaban and the Ministry's logic, Compulsions work just fine and therefore there is no need to reevaluate our current course of actions.

The worst thing is the book that teaches the charm factually states that there is no other way to harm a Dementor and that a extremely detailed study proves that Dementors are immortal and they gave up… 500 years ago. In fact the Patronus Charm isn't even an offensive spell. Its some sort of spirit familiar hybrid that operates on a similar vein to a compulsion charm. It has a anti-dark field in the simplest terms possible that tells dark creatures to flee. If they don't it causes them pain. It's also a multipurpose spell used for communications and guiding others.

Harry started putting the books away. He had pulled out the excuse for a book because he couldn't believe the pages said what his book absorbing magic had told him. He was midway through the process when Hermione ambushed him with a worried Ron in tow.

"Harry" Hermione started "Are you ok? You've been spending all your time in here since school started."

Harry gave her a flat look that seemed to communicate 'so have you'. Hermione blushed slightly. "I always spend my time in the library you're the one acting out of place."

Harry nodded in acquiesce and answered "Beginning of summers train ride I decided I was going to change myself and I am going to change myself. But right now the first thing on my list is keeping myself alive and to do that I need spells that actually hurt dementors and will protect myself. First year was an insane Professor with Voldemort on his head, 2nd year a bloody basilisk that required a child to kill it and this year its dementors and Sirius Black, who the prophet believes wants to kill me. With my luck the bloody dementors will attack Sirius Black when he comes for me and in the process suck my soul out as well!" Harry ranted.

"So, Yes! I am spending all my time in here and when I find the spell I need I am going to spend all my time in a classroom pounding holes into the wall or whatever the spell does." Harry finished impassionately

Hermione appeared to be near tears and so she stepped forward and hugged Harry. Harry accepted it awkwardly wondering why she was hugging him. Ron just appeared quite solemn.

"It's going to be ok Harry. I'll help you and then we'll beat this. We'll get through this year and someone will catch Sirius Black eventually and then we'll go back to being happy kids who only care about school." Hermione said sincerely

Harry teared up a bit and thanked them. Ron offered a game of wizard's chess whenever Harry needed to blow off some steam. Harry thanked him and assured him as soon as he needed a break or found the answer to his problem.

~~~Weeks later~~~

Hermione had caught on quickly to Harry's book absorption magic and forced Harry to explain how. Harry swore her to secrecy and explained. He was worried that if someone knew a free house elf was teaching their magic that someone would hunt Dobby down. If Wizards believe it is OK to enslave a sentient race then who's to say it wouldn't be OK to murder to keep them enslaved.

Hermione was naturally appalled by the way the elves were enslaved and swore an oath to secrecy and then Harry taught her the technique. It took quite a bit longer for Hermione to learn the skill but it happened. Harry had given up on finding a Dementor killing spell. Everything he read indicated that no one had tried anything new on them in hundreds of years. It was simply pathetic. So with that thought Harry and Hermione were trying to learn the Patronus spell. It turns out excellent magical control enabled for him to form a shield quite easily but the corporal part was eluding him.

Harry kept trying to shove happy feelings into his spell but it wasn't quite working.

"I just don't understand!" He Exclaimed after another failure.

"Whats wrong Harry?" Hermione asked concerned

"It isn't working. I'm using a happy feeling and then I'm pushing the feeling into the spell but it won't form." Harry explained unhappily.

Hermione considered this for a minute. It was exactly what she was doing and she was barely forming a mist. "I know the book said a happy memory, but it also said it should be an extremely happy memory one that fills you up in an instant. The patronus charm is an ancient spell what if it needs love or something like that? Wizards don't seem to study things properly and it is possible the book writer skipped on his research." Hermione explained

That made sense for Harry. It also caused him to think back to that one day in the chamber when he was filled with that loving feeling. He still didn't know where it came from but he had the sense as if his magic had just wrapped around and through him giving him the biggest hug ever. It was in this state that Harry raised his wand and said "Expecto Patronum!" Out of Harry's wand burst a brilliant Dove.

Harry frowned. A dove? What did that mean. Harry turned towards the giggling girl.

"A Dove." Hermione snickered. "Your such a pure innocent soul Harry." Hermione explained with more snickers.

Harry blushed "Well at least I can cast it now." He grumbled good naturedly

It wasn't long after the revelation on the nature of the spell that Hermione succeeded in casting the spell and an otter popped out. Harry moped that he couldn't find anything to tease her about with it.

After that they both retired to the common room to write out some homework.

~~~The Day of the Halloween Feast~~~

"Harry my boy, I'm glad to see you again." Said Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry replied back pleasantly "Hello Headmaster" Harry is taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and care of magical creatures. To do that he had dropped divination because of its reputation. Harry wanted those other classes because he was determined to challenge himself after his near death experience. He figured he could always drop the one he had the most issue with.

It was at this point that Dumbledore was faced with a choice. He couldn't technically force a student to take the class but Harry needed to understand prophecies and while the divination class left much to be desired it did contain the information he needed. Unfortunately a passive scan of Harry's determination indicated he wasn't budging on this.

It was then that a compromise occurred to him. He happened to have a book that detailed the nature of magic and divination from around the 1300's. It would be an excellent read and supply that purpose perfectly and so Dumbledore said as much and of course Harry's interest was caught because it talked about the nature of magic. He said he would definitely give it a read and both men left happy.

Ron wasn't happy. His best friend had abandoned him to… Education! The horror!

Harry simply rolled his eyes and responded that "We're here to learn aren't we?"

Ron spluttered for a moment before dropping his head in defeat. At least they still were still sharing Care of magical creatures.

Harry found himself up in his room absorbing the divination book Dumbledore supplied and finding himself becoming more and more worried. The book was explaining that the nature of magic operates on a plane very close to our own and utilizes pure energy. This energy flows through all things and allows for divination to sample the tides and determine what will happen or what has happened or where something is happening. In it's simplest form it is a portable TV that can look any when and anywhere. Of course there are more limitations and true prophecies require something called the eye which has all sorts of interesting criteria before one is qualified to even begin training it. All in all very fascinating but it was the nature of magic part that really caught Harry's eye.

It explained that Wizards have developed over the years to be able to store more and more of this energy in their bodies instead of the plane from which the energy comes and while anyone can access the plane of energy with enough practice only a Wizard contains it naturally. It was at that moment that Harry realized something very wrong. If anyone can access magic with practice why… Why would we have squibs? Why not train everyone?

It was the next chapter that answered that not everyone can train to access the plane of magic and that it required the discipline of a master mage at the very least. Sadly no definition was offered for what a master mage was as it clearly was something one was expected to know.

Altogether though a good book as it offered many strategies for training his use of magic in preparation for scrying and other divination talents. Apparently he needed to believe he had magic, breath magic, and that magic wasn't just magic but His magic. Then meditate on those beliefs and in time his connection to magic would grow. It felt very similar to what Dobby taught him earlier this summer. The book did explain how to gain mage sight which is a low level divination skill.

With the usage of mage sight one would be able to scan auras and make some predictions based on it. For instance bright white meant a happy future. Dark or black indicated a strife filled life with only misery. Greyish indicated challenges ahead or the possibility of a happier life. There were many more but that were the basics.

This is why when Harry channeled his magic to his eyes he gasped when he looked at himself in the mirror. His Aura was black with white splotches. So shaken was Harry by this that he didn't go to the feast. Instead he wandered down to the common room and curled up in front of the fire for a few hours. Eventually Dobby popped by with some food that Harry despondently nibbled on as he fretted over his aura.

*BANG BANG BANG*

Harry jumped when he heard pounding on the Gryffindor Portrait. With a frown Harry rose and went over to the portrait to open it. He gasped when he saw outside was none other than Sirius Black looking quite a bit skinnier than his picture from the paper.

"Harry Potter" He rasped… Then grinned evilly.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Just a note I don't have an angst bone in my body. So the most you'll see in my characters is general anxiety and fear that they work through which means no long tirades about woe is me!**


End file.
